1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and particularly to a plug connector including an insulating housing, a shielding shell and a propping lid which can be assembled together firmly.
2. The Related Art
Plug connectors are generally provided with shielding shells for avoiding electromagnetic interference. The conventional plug connector further includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a propping lid. The insulating housing has a rectangular base body and a tongue portion protruded forwards from a front of the base body. The terminals are mounted in the insulating housing for electrically connecting with a mating socket connector. The propping lid is located at a rear of the base body of the insulating housing to secure the terminals in the insulating housing. Generally speaking, the shielding shell has a casing sleeved to the tongue portion. The casing defines two opposite side plates, of which each is elongated rearwards to form a long clamping arm. The clamping arm passes through the insulating housing and projects beyond the rear of the base body to be coupled with the propping lid, so as to secure the shielding shell, the insulating housing and the propping lid together. However, it causes the shielding shell to have an over-lengthy clamping arm, so that needs to take more material sources for the shielding shell, and furthermore, is unfavorable to economize manufacture cost of the plug connector.